Despicable Vampire
by Shadow Ninja 287
Summary: Dracula and his son Damian have come to Venice California and have chosen Lucy and Margo to be their next meals will Gru, Edith and Agnes be able to save them? Sequel to Werewolf me takes place before Despicable me 3


**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE SHADOW NINJA HERE WITH THE LONG AWAITED SEQUEL TO WEREWOLF ME! THIS TIME THE GRU FAMILY WILL FACE OFF AGAINST COUNT DRACULA AND HIS SON ALSO IN THE FANFIC I USED PART OF THE SONG THE NIGHT BY THE BAND VOLTAIRE ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEM I DO NOT OWN DESPICABLE ME ALL RIGHTS GO TO UNIVERSAL STUDIOS AND ILLUMINATION ENTERTAINMENT I ONLY OWN MY OCS PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY THE STORY! PS THIS FANFIC TAKES PLACE BEFORE GRU AND LUCY GOT MARRIED DURING THE 147 DATES.**

It was a dark night in Venice California and two bats were seen flying through the city. But these

were no ordinary bats, Suddenly in a dark alley the two bats suddenly changed into a tall man with

pale skin,black hair and red eyes and a boy with the same pale skin, black hair and red eyes. The

boy looked up at the man and said "Father why did we have to fly all the way from Transylvania to

California?" The man pat his son's head and said "vell Damian I felt like taking a vacation and I've

always wanted to try some American blood." The man then showed his razor sharp fangs. Damian

rolled his eyes and said "We could have gone some place closer to find a meal Dad." The Man

laughed and replied "Son there is nothing wrong with trying new things besides I hear that this is

ze town where ze moon stealer lives." At that Damian grew curious. "Do you want to go after

him?" The Vampire replied "No but I vould like to see vhat he is like, after all ze guy did steal ze

moon." Damian nodded and said "Alright I guess. Do you think he might be one of us?" The man

smirked and said "If he vas part of the Dracula family I would know but he might very vell be a

vampire lets find out!" The two vampires then turned back into bats and flew for the Gru house.

Meanwhile at the Gru house the family was watching a hallloween movie on tv. As they watched it

Margo, Edith and Agnes talked about what they were going to do for Halloween this year. Lucy took

notice and mentioned that there was going to be a Halloween festival at downtown this year. All

three girls got excited at that and asked Gru if they could go. Gru thinking it would be fun agreed.

Little did they know they were being watched outside. The two vampires stared at the Gru's from

outside a window. Damian took notice of Margo and said "She's kinda cute do you think she'd

make a good meal Dad?" Damian's father didn't reply he was to busy staring at Lucy in shock. "It

can't be." Damian curious asked "What is it?" The adult vampire replied "That woman, she is a

descendant of Mina." Damian's eyes went wide "That girl you tried to feed on when you first met

Van Helsing?" Dracula nodded and said "I'd recognize that nose anywhere it is her!" Dracula then

flew behind Fred's house and changed back into his human form. "I can't believe it I have a second

chance now and this time no hunter vill get in my way!" Damian flew over and said "Well if you get

to go after the woman then I get to go after the girl with the glasses." Dracula smiled and replied

"I wouldn't have it any other way son. Now lets go find some fresh blood to prepare for what's to

come."

The next day Lucy Margo Edith and Agnes were at the mall shopping for the girls Halloween

costumes Margo was currently deciding between a belly dancer outfit or a vampire's bride outfit

when Edith wearing a werewolf mask jumped out infront of her. "Ah!" Margo nearly backed into the

Halloween decorations as Edith laughed hysterically. Margo glared and snatched the werewolf

mask off her sister's head. Edith still chuckling said "What did you think I was an actual were-"

Margo quickly covered Edith's mouth and whispered "Lucy doesn't know about the werewolf incident

and we don't need her finding out about it!" Edith confused replied "How come?" Margo rolled her

eyes and answered "If Lucy found out I once got turned into a werewolf that might make her not

want to date Dad anymore!" Edith replied "Margo that's complete para-para?" "Paranoia" Margo

deadpanned. Edith nodded and said "Right what you said!" Margo chuckled and started to walk out

of the costume aisle only to stop dead in her tracks at the sight of a cute boy walking into the

store. Coincidentally Cowboy Casanova started playing on the radio in the store. The boy looked to

be Margo's age, his skin was pale neat black hair and he had on a black jacket, a red shirt that

said Blood in big black letters, black dress pants and he had on a pair of sunglasses. Margo's jaw

dropped, Edith noticed Margo and said "Really Margo again with the boyfriend thing?" Margo turned

to glare at her sister and said "You know when you start dating I'm gonna bug you about it just like

you do to me." Edith gagged and replied "Gross why would I ever want to do that!?" Suddenly the

boy was right in front of Margo and said "Hello." Margo and Edith both nearly jumped out of their

skins at that. Where the heck did he come from!? Margo quickly turned to the boy and nervously

said "Uh Hi! I'm Margo." The boy smiled in a slightly sinister way and said "A pleasure to meet you

Margo I'm Damian." Margo blushed and nervously played with her hair, meanwhile Edith snorted

and said "Damian? What did you just get off the train from Hogwarts?" Margo turned to her sister

and snapped "Edith!" Damian however chuckled and replied "Transylvania actually, Me and my Dad

are here on vacation." Margo and Edith's eyes both widened in surprise. Margo was the first to

speak "What's Transylvania like?" Damian shrugged and answered "Eh it's okay, a little dark, a

little gloomy and always hey full of vampires but what can you do." Edith now really interested

asked "Have you ever met a vampire?" Damian smirked in reply and answered "Maybe I have and

maybe I haven't. Margo then asked "So how long will you be in town?" Damian replied "Probably for

the rest of October then me and my Dad have to head back home." Margo nodded and said "Well

Maybe we could hang out some time while your here? There's going to be a Halloween Festival

downtown this year maybe we could go to that?" Damian smiled and replied "Sounds good to me."

Damian then pulled out a piece of Paper from his jacket pocket and wrote down a phone number

before handing it to Margo. "Consider it a date." Damian then walked out of the store, Margo stared

at the phone number in shock before yelling "YES!" Margo then kicked a plastic skull that was on

the floor and sent it flying through the store. Margo blushed after realizing she did that. Edith

blinked in surprise and muttered "Dang Margo he wasn't that cute."

Meanwhile as Lucy was looking around the store with Agnes. Agnes for the most part was

interested in all the candy. As Lucy was looking at a decoration the little girl spotted a large bag of

marshmellows on a high shelf. Agnes jumped up to grab it and pulled it down but as soon as she

did a large amount of candy slowly fell down on her. Lucy turned just as the candy started to fall.

"Agnes!" Suddenly before the candy could fall on Agnes a long arm pulled her out of the way.

Lucy quickly went over to the child "Agnes are you okay!?" Agnes smiled and replied "I'm better

than okay I got a bag of Marshmellows!" Lucy sighed in relief. She then looked up at the man who

pulled Agnes out of the way and said "Thank you for pulling Agnes out of the way." The man smiled

and replied "It was no trouble I have a child of my own too." Lucy replied "Oh well this isn't my

daughter I'm her father's girlfriend." The man smiled and replied "Vell I am certain that you would

make a fine mother." Lucy took notice of the tall man's features he was tall like Gru but much

skinnier and he had pale skin combed black hair and for some odd reason his eyes looked red.

Lucy then said "Oh Well thank you. That's an interesting accent you have." The man grinned and

replied "Thank you. It's Transylvanian." Lucy raised an eyebrow and said "Oh you're from

Transylvania?" The man nodded and answered "Yes I am here on vacation with my son."

Lucy smiled and replied "Oh How nice. Do you like it here so far?" The Man replied "Yes it is very

interesting I just wish ze flight here vasn't so long my arms are still sore." Lucy chukled a little at

the man's joke. She then asked "So will you and your son be doing anything for Halloween?"

The Man put his hand to his chin in thought and answered "I don't know typically back in

Transylvania ve go to a festival in a local village but I don't know vhat ve vill do this year."

Lucy then said "Well there is a festival downtown this year for Halloween I'll be going with my

boyfriend and his kids maybe you could bring your son to that?" The Man grinned and replied "That

is a simply marvelous idea thank you miss?" Lucy then smiled and replied "Lucy." The man smiled

and said "Vell thank you Lucy and you may call me Alucard." Suddenly a plastic skull came out of

no where and hit Alucard on the head. "Ow! Hey who's ze wiseguy!?" Nearby Margo nervously

whistled and walked off to another section of the store.

A few minutes later Lucy and the girls were leaving the store meanwhile in a dark corner Dracula

and Damian were watching them leave. Damian looked up at his father with a raised eyebrow and

said "Alucard? Seriously?" Dracula threw up his hands and dramatically and said "Vhat It was the

first thing I could come up with!" Damian folded his arms and replied "Alucard was the first thing

that came to mind?" Dracula rolled his eyes and snorted. He then asked "So how did it go with ze

girl?" Damian smirked and replied "It was hilarious, as soon as she saw me her mouth dropped and

her eyes were as big as the moon and then after I gave her the phone number she danced and

kicked a plastic skull!" Dracula's eyes went wide. "Vhat!? That skull hit me in the head!" Damian

then started laughing. Dracula turned annoyed and said "It's not funny she nearly knocked me

unconcious!" Damian still snickering replied "That's even funnier!" Later that Day Lucy and the girls

returned home. Margo still excited about getting a boy's number announced it to the family and Gru

naturally didn't take it well "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU GOT A BOY'S NUMBER!?" Margo still

grinning answered "I mean I got a boy's phone number you know so I can call him later." Gru firmly

replied "Absolutely not he'll just hurt you like Antonio did." Margo's grin fell, she then said clearly

annoyed. "That was a one time thing I doubt it will happen again and just because I had one bad

experience doesn't mean I should just stop dating!" Gru replied "Yes it does." Margo then raised

an eyebrow and sarcastically asked "Oh really then why is Lucy here right now?" Gru blushed

realizing that he'd walked right into that one. Edith laughed and exclaimed "Oh snap!" Lucy smiled

warmly at Gru she then said "Well I better get going, I had a great time with the girls." Gru smiled

and replied "Thank you for taking them to the mall I'll see you tomorrow." Gru and Lucy then kissed

and Lucy left for her car.

By the time Lucy had made it back to her appartment it was pitch black

out. As she walked out of her car she was suddenly grabbed by a man in a black mask. The

masked man held a knife to her throat and pulled her over to an alley outside her appartment.

The man coldly said "Don't try anything lady I don't wanna have to kill you!" Lucy was trying

to find a way out of the man's grip when suddenly he was pulled off her and thrown into a wall. The

thug was then grabbed by another man and slammed into the wall repeatedly. The Man revealed to

be Dracula smirked at the masked man and whispered "This is the part where you run." Dracula

then showed his fangs to the man. The assailant wet his pants in terror. Dracula threw the man

onto the ground who picked himself up and ran for his life. Dracula smiled he then put on a

concerned face and walked over to Lucy. Lucy was surprised to see that the man who rescued her

was the same man she met at the mall earlier. Alucard stared at Lucy in concern and said "Are you

alright Lucy he didn't hurt you did he?" Lucy smiled and replied "No I'm fine thanks for the help you

came just in time." Alucard replied "Vell I was just going for a walk and I happened to see that

fiend grab you." Lucy then said "Well you picked a good time to take a walk then." Alucard

chuckled at that and asked "Would you like me to walk with you till you get to your room? Better

safe than sorry after all." Lucy smiled and replied "Sure I'd like that." Alucard then walked with Lucy

into the apartment building Lucy didn't notice the evil smile that grew on the man's face and she

didn't realize just how often he would look at her neck. Meanwhile Margo was currently on her

phone. Looking at the number she recieved from Damian she typed it in and held the phone up to

her ear. halfway across town an old phone booth started ringing. Damian answered it already

knowing who was on the other line. "Hi Margo." Margo on the other end nearly dropped the phone

due to nervousness. She calmed herself and said "Uh hi Damian I just wanted to call and ask how

you were doing?" Margo mentally face plamed realizing how weird that sounded. Damian smirked

showing his fangs and replied "I'm doing good I just finished having dinner. How about you?" Margo

replied "I'm fine, just fine. Anyway I was wondering if you had any plans for tomorrow?" Damian

replied "Not much. you?" Margo was almost sweating at this point. "Uh Not much with me

either...anyway I was wondering if you'd like to do anything tomorrow, together?" Damian chuckled

under his breath and answered "Sure. I found a good barbecue place near the hotel I'm staying at,

How does 6:00 sound?" Margo's eyes widened with a big grin on her face she replied "Sure six

sounds great! See you then!" Damian replied "See you then and hung up the phone. At the Gru

house Margo was currently doing a victory dance in her room. Meanwhile Damian stepped out of

the phone booth and looked down at the dead homeless man that was his dinner. "See you soon

Margo hehehe." Damian then turned into a bat and flew off into the night.

The next day Margo was getting ready for her date. She had showered and brushed her hair Now

Margo was trying to find something to wear on the date only to find that all of her white button shirts

that she would wear under her T-shirts were missing. "Dad! Where are all of my Button shirts!?"

Gru replied They're in the wash." Margo annoyed said "What! I need one I'm going on a date in a

few minutes!" Gru's eyes went wide "What!? You cannot go on a date!" Margo replied "Yes I can

and I am!" Gru then smirked and said "Well you'll just have to call and cancel you don't have any

button shirts to wear." Gru chucked to himself thinking he had won, Margo on the other hand replied

"That's fine I'll just wear my T-shirt without it." Gru confused said "Wait what?" Margo then came

out of her and her sisters room wearing her usual skirt, jacket and black T-shirt but without the

button shirt her stomach was showing. Gru's face turned red he then yelled "You are not leaving

this house like that!" Margo replied "Well what else can I do all my button shirts are in the wash!"

Gru sighed realizing that nothing would keep Margo from going on a date. "Alright why not wear one

of your dresses?" Margo gave a flabbergasted look and replied "I'm going to a barbecue place I

can't risk staining any of those!" Gru faceplamed and left the room this was too much for him to

handle. A few minutes later a knock was heard at the door. Margo ran over to answer it. Damian

stood in the doorway dressed in the same attire as last time. Damian behind his sunglasses

blinked in slight surprise at Margo's stomach before saying "You look nice ready to go?" Margo

blushed and replied "Thank you. I'm ready when you are." Margo and Damian then left the house.

Edith watched them from out the window glaring she put on her back helmat and headed outside.

Before she could step out the door Gru said "Hold it Edith, where do you think you are going?"

Edith sulked and replied "I don't want Margo to get hurt again so I was gonna follow her and make

sure that this boy isn't like the last one." Gru smiled and replied "If you find any reason for me to

shoot him with the Freeze Ray let me know." Edith grinned and said "You got it!"

At the restaurant Margo and Damian sat at a booth and talked while looking over their menus.

Meanwhile Edith parked her bike outside the barbecue place and crept inside. Edith spotted Margo

and Damian and slowly started to sneak over only to be stopped by a waiter. The waiter looked

down at Edith and asked "Do you have a reservation?" Edith raising an eyebrow replied

"Reservation? This is a Barbecue place!" Edith was then tossed out of the building.

Edith glared at the closing doors and picked herself up, clearly she would have to sneak her way in.

Meanwhile Margo and Damian were having a discussion about their dads. Margo took a drink of her

pepsi and said "So what does your Dad do for a living?" Damian shrugged and replied "He's an

author, his books are fairly popular in Europe." Margo replied "Oh that's cool what kind of books

does he write?" Damian replied "Mostly horror but a few romance books." Damian then asked "So

what does your Dad do?" Margo replied "Well before he adopted me and my sisters he was a super

villain but now he's working for the AVL." Damian raised an eyebrow and said "The AVL? Isn't that

the agency that was created after Super Heroes were outlawed?" Margo replied "I think so. I wasn't

born when the Super Heroes were still around so I can't say for certain." Damian shrugged and said

"You didn't miss much those so called heroes were nothing but thrill seeking hippies that couldn't

hold on to a real job." Margo raised an eyebrow and said "You make it sound like you've seen them

before." Damian replied "That law took a while to reach the rest of the world." The conversation was

cut short when the waiter came by with their food. Damian was having a steak while Margo chose a

hamburger. As Margo was about to take a bite she noticed Damian putting some type of sauce on

his steak, curious she asked "What kind of sauce is that?" Damian replied "Transylvania hot sauce,

it gives the meat more flavor. Want some?" Margo thought for a moment and said "Sure." Damian

then put five drops of the sauce on Margo's hamburger meat." Margo took a bite out of her burger,

her face grew red and sweat started dripping down her face. Coughing a little she said "It's

very spicy." Margo was not certain but she had a feeling that smoke might be coming out of her

ears. Damian replied "Yeah that's what gives it the flavor." Margo took a big gulp of her pepsi, she

then called the waiter over and asked for a refill, if she was going to eat this hamburger she'll need

something to wash it down. Meanwhile Edith was currently hanging outside of a bathroom window,

kicking her legs she pushed herself through and fell into the bathroom. Edith's face then went bright

pink when she realized something. She was in the Boys bathroom! Suddenly she heard a flush

and a boy stepped out of a stall. The boy had on a white shirt with blue stripes, shorts and a red

baseball cap. The boy froze as soon as he saw Edith and Edith looked like a deer caught in the

headlights. Slowly the boy asked "No reservation?" Edith slowly nodded. The boy then asked "Did

you just get here?" Edith nodded again and swallowed nervously. The boy then said "I'll go check

and see if anyone's nearby then you can sneak out." Edith nodded still unable to speak, the boy

then ran over and looked outside the bathroom door he then gestured for Edith to come over. Edith

quickly ran over and rushed out of the room, after she was out she turned to the boy and said "Uh

Thanks uh..." The Boy smiled and said "Malcom." Edith replied "Thanks Malcom." Edith was about

to sneak off to find Margo but then stopped and said "This never happened." Malcom nodded and

said "Agreed." Edith then went off to find Margo. Carefully she snuck around tables trying not to be

spotted by anyone, she then saw Margo and Damian sitting at a booth finishing their meals. The

two slowly got up. Margo looked at Damian and said "I'm gonna go freshen up before we leave."

Edith took notice of the four empty cups were Margo was sitting and had a feeling on what Margo

meant by 'freshen up'. While Margo went to the ladies room Damian started walking towards the

front entrance. Edith began to follow but then froze in shock. Damian was standing next to a mirror

but he had no reflection! Damian turned and looked at Edith, He smirked and tilted his sunglassses

revealing glowing red eyes, he then grinned showing two razor sharp fangs. Edith bolted for the

bathrooms not bothering with being sneaky suddenly she bumped into Malcom. The two blushed

and moved past each other Edith then ran into the girls bathroom.

Edith ran into the bathroom and yelled "MARGO!" From behind one of the bathroom stalls Margo

nearly fell off the toilet in surprise to Edith's yelling, angrily she said "What the- Edith what are you

doing here!?" Edith replied "No time you have to listen Damian is a vampire!" "What!?" Edith then

heard the flush of a toilet and her sister angrily stormed out of a stall. Margo glared at Edith and

said "What are you doing here and what's this nonsense about Damian being a vampire!?" Edith

then explained how she had followed Margo on her date to make sure that Damian wasn't like

Antonio, how she had gotten thrown out of the building by a rude waiter and had to climb through a

window and ended up in the boys bathroom. Margo gestured for Edith to stop for a moment and

said "Wait you were in a boys bathroom?" Edith blushed and said "That's not important! The point

is I saw Damian by a mirrior he had no reflection Margo and then he looked at me and showed me

his eyes they were red and he had fangs!" Margo sighed and said "Edith Damian probably saw you

and put on a pair of fake fangs to scare you and you probably were looking at a window not a

mirror." Edith groaned and replied "It wasn't a window Margo you have to believe me!" Margo sighed

again and said "Here's what I'll do I won't tell Dad that you came to spy on us because 1 he

probably put you up to it and 2 you were just looking out for me and I appreciate it. But 

Damian is a really nice guy so don't worry." With that Margo went to catch up with Damian. Edith

facepalmed and then left the bathroom.

Later that night Gru Lucy and the girls were all at the Gru house. Lucy was currently telling them

about the man that rescued her from a mugger last night. Gru was surprised at what happend and

felt guilty that he wasn't there to protect her himself. Edith then asked what the man's name was

and Lucy replied "Alucard." Margo then smiled and said "Hey that was Damian's dad's name!"

Lucy smiled and replied "I guess Damian is the son he kept mentioning." Gru then thought of

something "Hold on they are leaving in November right?" Margo nodded. Gru then smiled smugly

and said "Then you won't have to go out with that boy again." Margo laughed and replied "Nice try

Dad. Damian and his Dad will be coming with us tomorrow for the Halloween Festival!" Gru then

groaned in reply. Meanwhile in a dark alley Dracula and Damian were talking in the shadows.

Dracula smiled evily and said "So Son did everything go vell vith ze girl?" Damian replied "It went

well. The little pink one followed us though but I gave her the scare of her life!" Damian began to

chuckle remembering the terrified face of Edith Gru. "So how did things go with Lucy?"

Dracula replied "It vas simple first I hypnotized a mugger to go after Lucy so I could scare him off

and get her attention, then I led her back into her apartment and hypnotized her, tonight I vill go to

her apartment and drink her blood and then at the Festival I shall finish the job!" Damian blinked and

said "That's alot of planning I was just gonna lead Margo someplace away from everyone else

and then drink her blood. She probably won't even put up a fight she's as dumb as those Dusk

fangirls that always ask to be bitten!" Dracula shurgged and replied "One day son you vill

understand why I plan things out." Dracula then turned into a bat and flew off for Lucy's apartment.

Damian put his hand to his chin in thought and said "Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to

sample some of Margo's blood tonight. Damian then turned into a bat and flew off laughing as he

headed towards the Gru house.

It had started to storm around 10:00pm Margo Edith and Agnes were currently asleep in bed. Edith

had tried to warn Gru about Damian being a vampire but he wouldn't listen Even when Edith pointed

out that 'Alucard' spells Dracula backwards. Gru still did not listen and Margo was no better.

Damian slowly flew over to the girls bedroom window and began tapping at it. Edith hearing a

strange noise and to her horror saw a large bat tapping on their window. "No." Edith bolted out of

bed and shut the curtains. Thunder boomed loudly shaking the house. Edith then thought of

something The bat could fly in through the chimney!" Edith bolted down stairs to the chimney and

sure enough the bat flew down the chimney and flew right infront of Edith. The bat then changed and

Damian stood before her. Smirking with glowing red eyes he said "Evening, So where's my

girlfriend?" Edith glared picking up a baseball bat near the couch she said "I'm not gonna let you

hurt Margo." Damian replied "Oh I don't see how you're going to stop me." Damian then added

"Especially when you're dead!" Damian then turned into a wolf and lunged at Edith. Edith quickly

jumped back and then slammed the bat down on Damian's head. Damian howled angrily and bit

into the bat breaking it in two. Edith terrified ran for the rhino chair, she had to get Gru. Damian

quickly blocked her path and said "Leaving so soon Little pink riding hood?" Edith yelped and ran

for upstairs. Suddenly Damian back in his vampire form picked her up and said "Lets not wake the

others shall we?" Damian then flew up to the attic carrying Edith by her armpits. Once inside the

dusty attic he threw Edith onto the floor. Edith stood up and grabbed a nearby lamp. "St..Stay

back!" Damian laughed and said "What are you gonna do lamp me to death?" Edith then threw the

lamp at Damian's face. "OW! Son of a-!" Edith interrupted Damian and said " You can't curse in a

Despicable me fanfic." Damian growled and lunged at Edith. Grabbing her by the scruff of her

pajamas Damian walked over to the window and kicked it open. Damian then held Edith outside

the window. Lightning cracked in the sky above them and rain poured down on their heads. Damian

showed his fangs to Edith and said "It's a shame you have to suffer such a grisly end but I'm

saving my appetite for your sister. I'll be sure to give her some comfort after you're gone." Before

Damian can drop Edith he hears a low growling sound, he turns and his eyes go wide in terror.

"No Way!" Damian then turned into a bat and flew off, Edith started to fall when suddenly a hand

grabbed Edith by her leg and pulled her back into the attic. Edith looked to see who saved her but

the person was already gone. Edith slowly walked to the bathroom with a phone in hand, her

pajama's were soaking wet after being out in the rain. locking the door behind her Edith sat on the

toilet and dialed a number. "Hello Grandma?" On the other end Marlena took off her sleeping mask

and said "Edith? It's ten thirty at night why are you calling is something wrong?" Edith then said

frantically. "Margo's dating a vampire and he wants to drink her blood, Margo and Dad won't believe

me and the vampire just tried to kill me and I don't know what to do!" Marlena sighed deeply and

said "Okay here's what you need. Edith listened and said "Okay I need garlic, a steak-wait Damian

and Margo went to a barbacue resturant and he had steak. Oh you mean wooden steaks okay. A

few moments later Edith hung up the phone and left the bathroom. Edith then walked passed Gru

who asked "Edith did you wet the bed again?" Edith looked down at her wet pajamas and blushed

in reply. Meanwhile at Lucy's apartment Dracula as a bat flew in from an open window before

changing into into his vampire form. Slowly he crept over to Lucy's sleeping form and sunk his fangs

into her neck. Dracula savored the taste, he then whispered to Lucy and said "Until Tomorrow

Mina." The vampire king then turned back into a bat and flew off into the night. Slowly Lucy opened

her eyes and looked left and right. She could have sworn she heard someone.

The next day Edith Gru was on a mission. Tonight was the Halloween Festival and she had a

feeling that Damian would try to get to Margo at the Festival so now she was looking for the things

her Grandmother told her to get. fishing through the cabinets she found what she was looking for.

"Okay one bag of garlic phew man that stinks, no wonder vampires hate this stuff." Edith quietly

stuffed the bag of garlic under her hat. Margo then walked into the kitchen sniffing the air she said

"Ugh what's that smell?" Edith pointed at Dave who was currently cleaning the stove and said "Dave

farted." Dave confused replied "Whaaa?" Margo gave Edith and Dave a weird look before leaving the

room. Dave then looked at Edith and said "Tahw saw taht rof?" Edith gave a sheepish chuckle and

said "Okay it was Margo who did it." An hour later Edith was currently making her own steaks out

of chairs that she cut the legs off of. Edith checked the point of her homemade steaks and nodded

in approval. "EDITH!?" Edith turned around and saw Gru staring at her. "Why are you cutting up the

chairs and where did you get that knife!?" Edith nervously replied "I needed wooden steaks for my

costume. Hehe." Gru narrowed his eyes and asked "And the knife?" Edith replied "Kitchen

cabinet." Gru pinched the bridge of his nose and said "Next time you need something sharp come

ask me first and don't ruin all of our chairs." Edith looked down sadly and replied "I'm sorry." Gru

smiled and said "That's alright kitten now I will just put this back in the cabinet." Gru said as he

took the knife. After Gru left the room Edith gathered up her wooden steaks and whispered "No

vampire is hurting my family." Meanwhile in an old motel Dracula and Damian were arguing. "For ze

last time son there are no werewolves in America!" Damian angrily replied "I know what I saw! It was

a werewolf what it was doing at the Gru house I have no idea but it was there!" Dracula put his hand

over his face and said "Even if there is a werewolf it changes nothing, ve vill still be going to that

festival and ve vill still feed on Lucy and Margo and I vill not discuss this any longer now good day!"

Dracula then face planted on a bed and started snoring. Damian hissed angrily to himself but then

got into his own bed too tired to complain any longer.

At 6:30 Margo Edith and Agnes were getting their costumes ready for the Festival. Agnes was

dressed as a fairy princess, Edith was dressed as a secret agent and Margo was dressed as

a mummy. As Edith was getting her shoes on she turned to Margo and said "Margo are you sure

Damian has to come along?" Margo who was wrapping herself up in bandages replied "Of course he

does! Why do you ask?" Edith sighed and replied "No reason." Meanwhile Gru was getting ready

to go when he heard a knock on the door. Gru walked over and let Lucy in "Hello Lucy." Lucy

smiled and replied "Hey Gru, how's everything going?" Gru smiled and said "Good. The gurls should

be ready in a few moments." Just then Agnes came running down the steps in her fairy princess

outfit. "Hi Lucy do you like my fairy Princess costume?" Lucy smiled and replied "You look

adorable!" Edith and Margo then came downstairs to greet Lucy. "Hi Lucy." Lucy replied "Hello girls

your costumes look great." Suddenly a knock was heard at the door. Gru opened it and Damian

stood in the doorway dressed as a vampire Gru promptly slammed the door in his face. Margo

annoyed said "Dad! That was Damian!" Margo then went over and opened the door for the boy.

Damian smiled in his dracula costume and said "Hi Margo nice costume." Damian then smirked at

Edith and said "Edith nice to see you again." Edith grumbled under her breath. Damian then looked

up at Gru and said "And you must be ?" Gru replied "Yes and you must be leaving." Margo

was about to snap at Gru when Damian laughed and said "Funny. So are we heading to the festival

now?" Lucy curious said "Damian isn't your father coming too?" Damian replied "He's already there,

the guy in charge of the Festival gave him a job." Gru sighed and said "Well lets get going."

Everyone was excited at the Halloween Festival the whole downtown was decorated in orange lights

pumpkins and all sorts of Halloween decorations. And lots of people were dressed in costumes.

Margo,Damian,Edith and Agnes all walked together through a fun house and played a few games.

Edith wasn't having a very good time though she was certain that at some point Damian would try

something. Suddenly a tall man dressed as a vampire with a top hat and cane walked over to them.

"Ah Damian I vas vondering vhen you vould get here." Lucy smiled and said "Oh Hello Alucard."

Alucard smiled and replied "Nice to see you again Lucy." Alucard then kissed Lucy's hand. Gru

getting jealous held Lucy's other hand and said "Hello you must be Damian's Dad?" Alucard smiled

and replied "yes and you must be Felonius Gru I've heard of you." Gru getting nervous said

"Great..." Damian looked up at his dad and said "So Dad what is this new job of yours?" Alucard

chuckled and replied "I'd like to keep it a surprise but I vill be at that building there." Alucard then

pointed over to a dance hall. Lucy's eyes lit up she then turned to Gru and said "Oh Gru a dance

hall why don't we go dancing later?" Gru smiled and replied "That would be great!" Alucard then said

"Vell I better get going enjoy the rest of your evenings, Damian I vill see you later tonight." Damian

replied "See ya later Dad." After Alucard left Lucy looked at Gru and said "Come one lets go check

out that dance." Gru replied "Oh um okay Gurls I'll see you later call if you need me Margo

remember the standard six feet of space between you and boys!" Margo rolled her eyes and

groaned in reply, Lucy then led Gru off to the dance hall.

A few minutes later Margo, her sisters and Damian were all at the snack table next to the hall of

mirrors. Damian tapped Margo on the shoulder and whispered "Care to go through the hall of mirrors

with me? Margo blushed and said "Sure!" Edith realizing what Damian was up to said "Margo I

gotta go to the bathroom mind coming with me?" Margo confused said "Why do you need me-

Woah!" Margo couldn't even finish her sentence as Edith dragged her over to the PortaPotties.

Once there Margo ripped herself out of Edith's grip and said "Edith what's the big idea!?"

Edith replied "Look I know you don't believe me but you have to listen Damian is a vampire! He

came over last night and tried to kill me, he wants to drink your blood!" Margo getting angry replied

"Edith for the last time Damian is not a Vampire they don't exist!" Edith replied "Yes they do and

why is that so hard for you to believe You were a werewolf last year!" Margo then yelled "SHUT

UP!" and shoved Edith knocking Edith to the ground. Edith bit back tears and slowly got up, Margo

realizing what she did said "Edith I'm sorry I didn't mean-" Edith pushed Margo back and said "You

know what fine! Let Damian drink your blood see if I care!" Edith then took off running.

Margo watched as Edith ran off sadly.

Meanwhile Gru and Lucy were having a wonderful time dancing together. Suddenly the lights

dimmed and a spotlight appeared on a stage. Music began to play and Alucard appeared on stage

with a puff of smoke. He then started to sing. "The day is the wife whom I alude. The one to whom I

should be right Although forewarned by peers and kin I always get into the night! The night she calls

meee she calls mee she calls me!" Alucard slowly walked over to gru and Lucy, He then grabbed

Lucy's hand and pulled her over to him "She sways in her velvet dress and pulls me towards her in

the dark while the others rest. While the ooothers rest!" Alucard began twirling Lucy in a dance

Lucy annoyed said "What are you doing stop it!" Alucard's eyes glowed red he then whispered

"Obey." Lucy's eyes suddenly glowed red and she began to dance with him. Gru stared at Lucy in

shock. "The Night she calls meee, she calls meee while the others rest!" Alucard and Lucy did a

beautiful dance together And Gru heartbroken left the Dance hall. Gru went outside and sat on a

bench next to a sad Edith. Looking at her he said "What's the matter Edith?" Edith glumly said

"Me and Margo had a fight. What's the matter with you?" Gru sighed and replied "Lucy found

someone else." Edith and Gru both sighed sadly. Suddenly a green trash can rolled over to them

inside Agnes was screaming "Heeeelp meeeee!" Gru quickly stopped the trash can and let Agnes

out. She was covered in trash and a banana peel was stuck to her head Gru cleaned her up and

asked "Agnes sweetie what happened to you!?" Agnes terrified replied "Damian he he locked me in

the trash can he's a vampire I saw his fangs he told me he was gonna drink Margo's blood and then

he kicked the trash can and I was rolling and rolling!" Edith looked up at Gru and said "I told you he

was a vampire!" Gru looked down at Agnes and said "Where are they now!?" Edith then said "He

asked Margo to go to the hall of mirrors with him!" Gru nodded and took off to find the hall of mirrors

Edith and Agnes followed

Meanwhile Margo and Damian were walking deep into the hall of mirrors. Margo hadn't looked up

much. too deep in thought of what she said to Edith. Damian stopped suddenly and said "Are you

alright Margo?" Margo looked up she was about to reply but grew slack jawed as she looked at

Damian slowly she said "wh..Where's your reflection where is it!?" Damian smirked and showed his

fangs he then grabbed Margo and slammed her into a mirror cracking it. Margo gasping in pain said

"Edith was telling the truth you really are-" Damian finished her sentence "A vampire? Yes."

Damian's eyes glowed red and Margo was quickly hypnotized. He then led Margo out of the hall of

mirrors and headed for the cemetery down the road. Meanwhile Gru, Agnes and Edith had made it

to the hall of mirrors just in time to see Damian and Dracula leading Lucy and Margo to the

cemetery. Edith pointed at them and said "There they go Damian's dad must be a vampire too!" Gru

nodded he then told his daughters "Stay here I'll go get Lucy and Margo!" Edith replied "We don't

have time You go get Lucy, Me and Agnes will get Margo!" Edith then pulled out her steaks and

garlic and handed one steak and half the garlic to Gru and the other half to Agnes. Edith then bolted

after Margo and Damian. Agnes ran after her. Gru realizing that this was the only way gripped his

wooden steak and ran after Lucy and Dracula.

-Dracula had led Lucy into a crypt, he held her close and just as he was about to sink his teeth into

her neck he was frozen solid. Dracula enraged burst out of the ice and yelled "Who dares!?" Gru

came forward and replied "Me." The vampire chuckled and said "I half expected you to not follow me

Felonius but no matter." Gru angrily replied "I won't let you hurt Lucy!" Dracula chuckled and said

"Do you have any idea who you're dealing vith? I am Count Dracula I have been around for centuries,

I have killed and turned countless people into my kind You can't defeat me!" Gru replied "That's cute

I stole the moon pal do You have any idea who you're dealing with?" Dracula looked surprised for a

moment but then bared his fangs and lunged at Gru and knocked the freeze ray out of his hands.

He then said "I think I do." Meanwhile Edith and Agnes were running as fast as they could through

the cemetery, they soon found Damian and Margo on a hill overlooking the cemetery. The moon

shined brightly above them. Damian had removed the mummy wrappings around Margo's head and

neck. Damian licked his lips hungrily and lowered his head towards Margo's neck. "BANZAI!"

Damian looked up in alarm as Edith rammed into him and sent them both rolling down the hill.

Damian fell down right next to a grave stone and Edith fell on top of him, she quickly held him in

place and put her wooden steak to his chest. Damian scowled at Edith and said "You don't know

when to quit do you!?" Edith replied "Only in math." Damian turned into a purple mist and

floated past Edith who coughed as the purple mist flew over her. "Uggh what is that!?" Damian then

changed back and punched Edith knocking her over. Damian held Edith down and ripped the steak

out of her hands. Looking at it he said "I gotta admit this is pretty good but you need to work on

where you put the steak. Damian then moved the steak over Edith's chest and said "You had it too

far to the left The heart is located her." Damian then pointed the steak lightly on Edith's chest where

her heart is. Edith yelped fearfully. Damian laughed darkly and added "I've always wondered what it

was like to use one of these things-GAH!" Damian screamed in pain as Agnes tossed a bulb of

garlic at him. Damian gagged and covered his face as the little girl pelted him with garlic Damian

quickly turned into a bat and flew at Agnes. Agnes screamed in fright as Damian turned back into a

vampire and lifted her up by her hair. Angrily he said "Just for that I'll drain you first!" As the fight

was going on Margo was slowly coming to her senses. She could hear the fight and Edith yelling

and when she fully awoke she saw Damian getting ready to bite Agnes. Margo was shaking with

rage, suddenly her eyes turned yellow and her teeth grew sharp like a wolf's. hair grew all over her

body and her shoes and mummy oufit started to rip and tear, her nails then turned into sharp claws.

Before Damian could sink his teeth into Agnes's neck he heard a familiar growling. He looked up in

horror and realized that Margo was the werewolf. "Margo's the werewolf!?" Margo pounced on

Damian slamming him into a grave stone she then growled "Leave my sisters ALONE!" Damian

shaking with fear turned into a bat and flew off, Margo snarled and chased after him. Edith ran over

to Agnes and asked "Are you okay?" Agnes nodded then asked "How is Margo a werewolf again?"

As Edith watched Margo chasing and snapping her teeth at Damian she said "I don't know but I'm

glad it happened."

Meanwhile Gru and Dracula were in a fight to the death. Dracula threw Gru and sent him flying

into a wall Gru groaned and picked himself up. Gru looked over at Lucy who was staring at Gru with

a blank experssion on her face. Running over to her he said "Lucy! Lucy please snap out of it!"

Dracula cackled and said "She can't hear you my hypnosis is too powerful. The only thing she'll

hear is ze sound of my voice!" dracula then turned into a wolf and lunged at Gru knocking him to

the ground. Gru punched the wolf in the muzzle. and then kicked the wolf between it's back legs.

The wolf's eyes went wide Dracula changed back to normal and held his crotch in pain "Gah Why

vould you do that who does that!?" Gru then hurled his bag of garlic at Dracula who hissed in

disgust. "Vhat is it vith humans and garlic ack!" Dracula wrapped his cape around himself and

turned into a bat. The bat snatched the bag of garlic off the ground and tossed it away. Dracula then

flew at Gru before changing back into a vampire and kicked Gru in the face as he landed. Gru fell to

the ground dazed. Dracula then stalked forward and grabbed Gru by the throat. As the vampire

choked Gru he thought of his daughters and he thought of Lucy. Gru fearing that this was the end

whispered to himself. "Gurls Lucy I'm sorry I failed you I love you." Suddenly Dracula felt a terrible

jolt of pain coursing through him screaming in pain he lept away from Gru and slammed into a wall

knocking himself out. Lucy ran over to Gru and said "Gru are you alright!?" As Lucy helped Gru up

he replied "I've been better, how did you break free from his control?" Lucy with a confused look on

her face replied "I don't know I just heard your voice and then I saw him strangling you." Lucy then

hugged Gru and said "I'm so glad you're okay!" Gru smiled and replied "I'm glad you're alright too

Lucy." Gru then shyly said "I..I love you." Lucy smiled in surprise and replied "I love you too Gru."

Dracula coughed and stood up he then sarcastically asked "Are ve done vith ze soap opera?"

Gru and Lucy both got into fighting postions as the vampire bared his fangs when suddenly a voice

yelled out "Daaaad! Dad! Daaaad!" Damian flew into the crypt with Margo hot on his tail. The

werewolf girl snapped her teeth at the bat above her when she suddenly she leaped up and "SNAP"

Margo swallowed Damian in one gulp! Gru and Lucy's eyes widened in shock and Dracula had a

look of absolute horror on his face. That look quickly changed into a look of pure hatred and the

vampire lunged at Margo and slammed her into a wall. "I'll rip you apart for thisss!" Before Dracula

could harm her, Margo sank her teeth into the vampire's hand. Dracula cried out in pain and looked

at his hand, to his horror he saw that his hand was getting old and withered. "No no no!" Dracula

was aging rapidly he dropped Margo in horror and backed up. "No This cannot be, it can't!" Dracula

turned and ran right into Gru who coldly said "No one threatens my family!" Gru then punched

Dracula in the face and he crumbled into a pile of ash.

Edith and Agnes ran into the Crypt to a welcoming sight. Dracula was nothing but ash and Gru and

Lucy were both okay. The two children ran and hugged Gru in relief. Lucy then said "I don't mean to

interupt but why is Margo a werewolf. Gru chuckled and answered "It's a bit of a story I'll tell you all

about it later." Gru then heard whimpering and saw Margo hiding in the shadows. Gru concerned

walked over and said "Margo it's me you don't have to be afraid." Lucy walked next to Gru and

Margo backed up some more with a pitiful look in her eyes. Lucy turned to Gru and asked "What's

wrong with her?" Edith answered "She's afraid you won't want to date Dad anymore because of her

being a werewolf." Lucy gasped in surprise she then looked Margo in the eyes and said "Margo you

don't have to worry I would never leave your Dad for anything and I would never leave him because of

you." Margo slowly came forward and hugged Lucy. Gru Agnes and even Edith smiled at the

display. Suddenly a funny look came over Margo's face. Edith pointed and said "Oh no that's

Margo's I'm gonna puke face!" Lucy quickly let Margo go and the werewolf girl coughed and hacked

up Damian still in his bat form. Damian covered in slober groaned. He then looked up at the Gru

family glaring at him and tried to fly away only to be frozen in a block of ice by gru's freeze ray.

Gru chuckled and said "I'll have the minions mail him back to Transylvania." Edith then asked "So

how is Margo still a werewolf?" "I can answer that." The family turned and saw a bald man with a

cane walking into the crypt. Gru raised an eyebrow and asked "Who are you?" The man smiled and

replied "My name is Richard Helsing I am a descendent of Van Helsing. I heard that vampires were

in the area and I kept a close eye on them to make sure they didn't cause too much trouble but it

seems that you've got everything under control." Edith realzing something said "Are you a monster

hunter?" Richard chuckled and replied "I was but I've been retired for a few years now and you don't

need to worry I won't harm your sister." Edith sighed in relief. Gru then asked "So why is Margo a

werewolf now? We gave her a cure." Richard smiled and answered "When one becomes a werewolf

the wolf inside never truly goes away it remains inside the person all their life and on Halloween at

times the wolf will come back, of course the werewolf will most definitely show up if vampires are

around. Werewolves and vampires have had a blood feud for centuries. She should be back to

normal after Halloween." Richard then took the frozen Damian and said "I'll escort the boy back to

Transylvania and perhaps I'll be able to convince him to change his ways." With that the ex monster

hunter and the frozen vampire boy left the crypt Gru looked at Lucy and asked "So what should we

do now?" Edith smirked and said "I have an idea. Edith then went over to Margo and asked "Margo

can you still talk as a werewolf?" Gru chuckled and said "Edith I don't think-" "I sure can!" Gru

stared at Margo in surprise. He then asked "Wait Margo you can still talk?" Margo wagged her tail

and replied "Yep." Edith smirked. "Trick or Treat!" Margo Edith and Agnes were currently going door

to door getting candy from all of their neighbors. They got lots of candy due to Margo's great

'costume' and spent the whole night eating their treats.

THE END


End file.
